Back off
by im just too cool
Summary: Katie was expecting a normal year. Bullies, Sluts, Weirdos, Gardening. Then in walks an overly stalkerish Travis Stoll. Tratie. PREWARNING, I'm english, I might get some phrases or stuff generally about the US wrong. Image from devian art.
1. Chapter 1

The music pounded as Connor Stoll waded through people at the best most mental house party of his life. The police had stormed a different house each time, and every time they'd run out the back garden and jump to the next house. He looked, his vision blurred by booze and maybe a little pot, he couldn't find the girl he was about to go and find a quiet place with before he needed to go for a piss. Some guy slammed into him from behind, knocking his drinks out of his hand, "Hey, watch it" he growled

"What did you just say to me" Connor looked up to the speaker, like literally looked UP, he was about six foot five and packed in muscle, Connor gulped.

"I said, 'watch it'" Connor said again, the tequila shots making him a little too brave,

The guy shoved him with one hand, Connor looked up from his position ass down on the floor and saw the guys pupils were huge, _Fuck, he's been taking chemicals_, Connor thought, he picked up a bottle of some unknown liquid next to him, took a quick slug for courage, the strong drink burned in his mouth and briefly brought him back to his senses as he brought the bottle down on the overly big teens knee joint.

The guy roared and went down, clutching at his knee. Connor gently picked himself up, looked down at the guy, kicked him in the stomach and walked away, eyeing the girl he was planning to pull tonight, he got up to her and kissed her on the neck,

"Hey" She drawled in an annoying voice, Connor didn't really care though, his system was so full of alcohol he'd kiss a tiger right now. She leaned in and attempted to whisper seductively in his ear, which didn't work to well for a person who held similar vocal chords to the Janice from 'friends' "You want to go upstairs and I'll show you what a good time really is?"

Connor held out his hand and was being led up the stairs until someone grabbed his other hand and pulled him in the opposite direction. He turned around and looked at Travis, who seemed worryingly excited. So he let his brother drag him out of the party.

"What the hell bro?" Connor asked angrily "Mega cock-block"

"Pack your bags Connor" Travis said excitedly "We're going to LA"

"What the flying fuc-" Connor was cut off by the blaring music from Travis' radio as he sped home to pack.

The sound of cars woke Katie Gardner that morning. She groaned and practically fell out of bed, and gently picked herself up from the floor, attempting to untangle herself from a mass of bed sheets. It was a Monday morning; this behaviour was pretty unusual for Katie. Katie loved mornings, and weekdays, she loved to go out early on a Monday morning and tend the garden. But there was no garden here, there were only cars. Now it's not that Katie didn't like cars, in fact she loved driving, but she hated cities, and that's exactly where she was, the worst of the cities was of course LA, and that was, naturally, where she was. And the only thing worse than LA, was a school in LA, which was of course, exactly where she was going this not so fine Monday morning.

Katie looked in the mirror as she popped a paracetamol and some other weird pills for various things that she should probably find solutions for. Katie looked in the mirror, decided her bed hair looked acceptable after she smoothed it down with her hair. She looked at the tiny supply of makeup she owned, decided she looked better natural, either that or she couldn't be bothered and didn't care. She thought for a second and decided it was definitely the latter. She walked over too her wardrobe, didn't really look at the clothes she put on, and started to gently tend to her plants, half her room was covered in them, it was the compromise between her and her dad for having to move out of the farm two years ago.

She walked down stairs, picked up a sandwich from the fridge, picked up her bag and her books and started the walk to school. She openly groaned at the sight of the place, another year of wishing she was at camp and being ignored by everyone, fending off bullies and being judged by sluts and Atlantic City's future hookers.

She roughly shoved her stuff in her locker, nodded and briefly said hey to a girl who was kind of her friend and went straight to homeroom as she couldn't be bothered to socialise this early in the morning. She sat down on her own and waited, as the bell rang her classmates surged into the room, chatting about stuff she didn't really care about, she dazed out and started thinking of camp, the smell of strawberries practically wafted into her nose, her little vision seemed perfect, her and her siblings gardening, Travis tied up in the corner, so he couldn't do anything. Then she realised she smelt strawberries because the schools bitch in all of her strawberry shampoo glory was stood in front of her, hands on hips, they couldn't go near the face in case it damaged the snowdrift of makeup that covered her face.

"Hey garder" she practically spat, "I hope you plan to stay out of our ways this year" her friends huddled around her.

"Hey Drew" Weird right? She wanted to slap Drew one and Drew two the same amount, but doing either would be bad for her, "And did I do anything other than that last year? Cause if I did, I want you to know, it was completely deliberate" Katie smiled at them, her faced etched in fake niceness.

"Well I thought I'd let you know" Drew 2 started to walk away, then turned around, her fake sweet smile a snarl "Also, if Tyler shows any interest in you, I want you to be blunt to him, you get that fuck face? Blunt and horrible"

"Of course, now tell me drew, did you spent as long on your makeup as you did trying to get rid of your HIV, or was it longer?" Katie said calmly while texting.

Drew spat at her, which Katie narrowly dodged and calmly sent a text message to Annabeth

_Set up a rescue mission for me, location: school. Monsters: Drew Tanakas clone. Demigods required: Army. I will actually love you forever._

"Katie?" A male voice said and she looked up, Praying to see Percy Jackson, behind him a small army of demigods. The reality wasn't quite as good, but it wasn't bad either. Tyler was stood in front of her, pack of gum extended. He was one of the hottest boys in our grade, with his short at the sides long on top blonde hair, and wiry muscle. Eyes followed him everywhere he went. However, he wasn't a massive prick like most hot guys. Tyler was ridiculously sweet, he was the first to wrap you in a hug if you were crying, or to carry you home and not take advantage if you were drunk. He was also Drews next target, Katie took a piece of gum and smiled at drew while she did.

"Cheers Tyler" She smiled while popping it in her mouth "How's your summer been?"

"Yeah it's been good, yourself?" he said, slipping a piece of paper on her table

"Eventful yeah" She said, having a brief flashback of her not so holiday to mount Olympus in Greece.

"See you round Kate" he said, walking away as the teacher came in, she opened the note under her desk,

_Text me? I'm sat next to drew in all my lessons and my teachers are all pricks, could use a laugh_

_*Cell phone number*_

Katie briefly waved the note at a scowling Drew and said yes to her name when it came up on the register. She half listened to the teacher babbling on about some electives and two new students a knock on the door woke everyone up. The guy walked in through the door and had a hushed conversation with the teacher while a text came through on her phone from Annabeth,

_Sorry katie, no can do, too busy teaching Perce math. Btw, something's happening today that you're going to kill me for not warning you about, later, bye._

Katie looked up, confused from her text and saw the guy turn around,

"Hi, my names Travis Stoll, I think I've finally found the right room" he said

**Soooooooooo, new story, what does everyone think?**

**I don't own rick riodan or any of his stuff, if i did i wouldn't be writing this, id be too busy being rich**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Katie hissed as the boy with the brown hair and troublesome blue eyes sat down next to her, under the table she typed out all sorts of words and curses to Annabeth for not prewarning her.

"Coming to school I do believe" He whispered in a ridiculously posh, English accent "what are you doing here Katie old bean"

"Fuck off Travis" She hissed at him, lightly stabbing his leg with her pen, just enough to say ow and rub his leg.

"Let's chill out a little bit now?" Travis said, a little taken aback by Katie's response

"No, no I'm not going to fucking chill out you colossal prick" she said a little too loudly as she got up to go to her lesson and stormed out with her earphones in.

Travis watched bemused as she stormed off, some guy who looked like he wanted to be a surfer ran past him trying to catch up with her. He flinched as he felt a hand stroke his chest seductively,

"Don't worry about the plant bitch babe" a voice whispered into his ear from behind him "All you need to worry about is you and me hot stuff" the girl who owned the voice lightly bit his ear and strut away with a gaggle of followers. Travis stood still, staring at the spot where Katie Gardner stormed off, he was still stood there, dead still, when the bell rang for first lesson ten minutes later.

* * *

She'd never been so angry in her life, _Why is HE here, Of all people HIM. _Katie was screaming inside, _why why why why why, Travis Stoll you colossal PRICK. _

"Katie, yo, Katie, earth to flower, Kates, Katie you're in like a trance this is weird, Katie?" Katie snapped back into reality, to see her friend Larissa waving her hand in front of her face.

"Wow shit sorry, I zoned out a little there" Katie said, "Blast from the past type thing just happened"

"Ooohhh, a hot male prince returns to whisk you of your feet and away from our humble monastery sister Katie?" Larissa teased, poking her in the ribs.

"Quite the opposite actually..." she said, getting cut off buy an out of breath Tyler Adams

"Katie... I... saw ..." He said panting in between each breath

"Catch your breath first maybe Tyler?" Katie asked laughing, and smiling to herself at the amount Larissa began to blush having Tyler in between them.

"Yeah, probably a good idea" He said "I saw what happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess, just that guys a bit of a dick" Katie sighed, that's when Tyler spotted 'Travis' and pointed to the back with the brown hair and scarred legs and arms, flirting with a group of girls.

"You want him to have a short one way conversation with my fist?" Tyler asked

"I'd usually say no but just this once, please feel free" Katie looked at 'Travis' for a second longer while Tyler walked up to him. In the background Larissa chatted on about how cool it was that the hottest guy they knew was beating someone up for her. But something wasn't right, something about the scarred legs and brown hair. _Scarred legs _and brown hair. Katie suddenly clicked; Travis doesn't have that many scars. Katie shouted out.

"Wait Tyler, that's not him" she shouted, Tyler looked around, confused, and so did the guy, he raised an eyebrow and Tyler, immediately behind him, he tapped him on the shoulder so he turned around,

"You alright mate?" He asked him, with a small smile on the side of his mouth and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah... I'm alright... I guess. Yourself?" He asked wearily, taking in the similarities

"Never been better" Connor Stoll said as he noticed Katie, and his elfish face lit up, "KATIE" he shouted and half limped half ran through the corridor to wrap her in a bone crushing hug.

Now it was Tyler's' turn to raise an eyebrow at the happiness of these two people meeting each other again.

"How've you been Katie? Last time I saw you, we were... ah well yeah, wars no fun" Travis said, his face falling as the sentence went on.

"I've been good thanks yeah, till your brother showed up. How's the... y'know?" she said this as she looked up and down his arms, legs and neck, luckily, Apollo was able to get rid of the scars on his face, but Connor asked to keep the rest, he decided he'd bear his scars with pride till the day he died. The scars themselves were jagged and rough, made by spears, arrows and swords, some even burn marks. Katie felt a little empty inside every time she saw them.

"Yeah, well most are okay, except from this one, which still bleeds occasionally" Connor said, lifting his shirt, to reveal a blood stained white bandage, covering his muscular chest. "It's not too bad though, I've had worse eh?" he laughed until he saw Katie go deathly pale, and fall,

"Catch her" He roared, as Tyler caught her just before she hit the ground and Katies world went black.

* * *

"_Take the right flank" Katie screamed down her shield wall " We have to get to Miranda" Her sister was lying, not even 20 feet away from the Demeter, Aphrodite and Hermes cabins shield wall, bleeding profusely on the ground, crying for her father and loosing blood rapidly. Between them however, was an army of monsters, pressed against their shield wall and making a lot of progress._

"_PUSH" Travis Stoll roared at the wall, he was on the other side of Connor to Katie and was making epic progress, Katie marvelled at the determination in him, and the thick muscle in his arms, shoving the wall forward, those arms she just wanted to fall into- no Katie, focus. Miranda. She screamed again, giving the wall an all new level of determination._

"_It's not enough" Chris Rodriguez screamed, "We need a god"_

"_In case you haven't noticed you Mexican prick, we're a little short on gods" Drew shouted from somewhere, probably doing her nails from behind the line._

"_Don't bash Mexico you slut" Chris shouted back. Drew's reply came but nobody listened._

"_He's right" Connor said as he shoved back an ancient monster "We need a god"_

"_They can't help us though, it won't work" Katie said through gritted teeth. She saw Connors face light up with an idea._

"_What if someone shocked them back into one personality, like one of their children?" He asked_

"_That could work yeah, but how" Travis said_

"_Get ready" Connor said, he took his helmet off and started to undo his breastplate straps._

"_What're you doing" Chris asked, a look of realisation suddenly dawned in his eyes, "You're crazy, don't, you'll die"_

"_If I do die, at least you'll have some divine help"_

"_IN THEORY" Chris shouted at him "You know what the gods are like"_

"_It's worth a try, Travis, these may be my last words" He said, while taking off his breastplate "grow a pair and ask Katie out"_

_Connor threw himself out of the shield wall, arms spread apart and roared at the monster army, staring at him in wonder "I'm Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, COME AND GET ME MOTHER FUCKERS"_

_At this point 30 weapons drove into his body, he convulsed and Chris pulled him behind the line._

"_I told you it wouldn't work" Chris said, tears springing to his eyes._

"_Come on bro stay with me" Travis said, tears streaming down his face as blood poured from Connor, "How many times have I told you, Dad doesn't care"_

_As he said this, a flash of light hit the earth and the monsters all recoiled and hissed. A figure stood from the crater, the light around him expanded, healing the demigods and most importantly, stemming Connors blood flow. It looked on at the monsters and began to pace up and down the line of monsters._

"_I am Hermes" The god spoke, his voice rising as he spoke, "Messenger of the gods  
God of commerce, thieves, travellers, sports, athletes, and border crossings, guide to the Underworld. And you know what, warriors of the giants" He said, almost shouting now "I am getting really pissed off with the phrase 'DAD DOESNT CARE'" _

_The god threw his arms out and the first lines of monsters disintegrated with s burning energy beam, and the others began to retreat, sprinting away from the god._

_He knelt over Connor and began to heal him, he turned and spoke to Travis, _

"_I cannot heal all of it, you must wait for Apollo, he will come sooner or later, I am proud of you , I am proud of you both, but you" He said, leaning over Connors convulsing body "Have surpassed all heroes today my son"_

* * *

Katie woke covered in sweat, screaming, panting, in the nurses office.

_Eugh, I hate flash backs,_ Katie thought

"Aw hun, are you alright, there there, it's okay" the elderly nurse gently patted her on the back, Katie flinched to touch "Aw hun, we'll send you home"

"Don't bother calling dad" Katie groaned as she sat up "Or my stepmom, there's no point, neither will come"

"Well it says here, that the person to call is a... wow what a peculiar name, a mister Chiron, in long island" she said, tapping away on her keyboard. A thought sparked in Katies still half asleep mind,

"No point calling Chiron, say, have you got the details for the new boys, ones a senior, the others a sophomore, they're Travis and Connor Stoll"

"Why yes sweetie, we've got their mother down as contact"

"Call her, call Cassandra Stoll, we haven't hung out in aggeess" Katie smiled.

**Sorry about the long update time, exams then christmas, i'll try and get some more in before i go back to school. thanks for reading, follow and reveiw please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Katie sweetheart what's wrong" Cass Stoll said, running through the nurses room kneeling by me

"Eugh nothing, just a blackout" Katie said, rubbing her forehead_ and you're son_ she thought

"Let's go hun" The mother of the Stoll brothers said as she helped Katie out of her seat and onto her feet.

"Hi, I'm afraid that you'll have to check out of the school in reception first, I'm not sure if they'll let you take Katie if you're not her legal guardian or carer" The nurse smiled apologetically at the door.

"Oh I'm taking her home, regardless" Cass said, checking Katies temperature and generally fussing over her wellbeing. She swung open the door and marched out, dragging Katie along by her hand. And marched her down to reception with a big smile on her face.

"Hiya, I'm here to take Katie Gardner home, she's not feeling well" she said, leaning on the receptionist's desk.

"Of course ma'am, may I ask what relation you are to miss Gardner?" the elderly receptionist asked

"Close personal friends" Cass said, leaning over the desk a little more.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry I can only let legally certified carers or blood relatives take a child out of school" the receptionist said, barely looking over her glasses.

"Do I look like I give a flying fuck _Ma'am" _she said, mocking the ladies voice and leaning further over the desk "I'm taking her home, have a nice day" She said, fake sweetness dripping in her voice as she strutted out the room, pulling Katie along like a dog.

She held the door open to the standard mother's people carrier that looks standard in every way, this was of course, till Cass Stoll leaped in the driver's seat, made eye contact with Katie, they both laughed and did up their seatbelts. Then Cass Stoll turned the key and the v12 Jaguar engine roared to life and she tore out of the car park at breakneck speeds.

They went the first part of the journey in silence as Katie looked at her favourite member of the Stoll family, Cassandra Stoll, or Cass, she'd probably kill you if you call her Cassandra. She had long brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. She'd caught the attention of Hermes for a few reasons, first off all, she was a massive thief, she ran a huge shoplifting racket that covered all west America for years till she gave it up, and secondly, she was stunning, Cass had a perfect figure from years of running from the police, and protecting her sons from monsters. Her hair was done without care yet looked perfect. Every time Katie saw her she wondered how she was at all related to Travis and Connor.

It's not that they were ugly, they were both actually quite good looking, _especially travis_. Katie told her mind to shut up.

"It's been so long Katie, when was the last time we saw each other? I can't believe it's been so long"

"I can't even remember, that's not good, now you guys are here we can definitely see more of each other though"

"So hun, what do you want to do? We've got hours till your dad will want you back, and I know most of that illness crap was put on" She turned and winked behind her wide brimmed shades.

"Let's what we always do" Katie laughed as Cass Stoll moved up a gear in the car and pushed her foot on the accelerator.

* * *

"_Monsters, Ladies, Gentlemen, Gods, Giants, Titans, Demigods, Humans and those one we not sure about yet" A huge hologram flickered to life and a voice boomed in the sky above the plains at the foot of mount Olympus, under the cover of this distraction the armies of Olympus began to retreat. "For your entertainment, the son of Hephaestus, monster killing machine, demigod extraordinaire, LEEEEOOOOO VALDEZZZ"_

_Leo flickered to life on the screen, his face ashen and covered with dirt and grime, his usual grin was gone, replaced by a sad tired look. The background of his hologram gave the impression of a military style nuclear bunker._

"_Hiya guys" Leo said, a defeated look on his face, he took a deep breath and spoke his next words slowly, like every word pained him "I'm Leo Valdez, I'm talking to you from the nuclear deterrent bunker at Greek army base Katerini, yeah, I didn't expect to be here either, those of you who know my actions are moving back now, the safe distance is 50 km, move faster. I'm not having dead demigods on my conscience as well. This war has gone on too long, and has taken too many lives. I don't wish to kill you all dishonourably, with a gun or a press of a button. But I cannot let Gaea rise, and I cannot lose the lives of those I love,"_

_Leo slipped on a jacket hanging in the background, it was decorated with medals and honors, it must have belonged to a Greek military officer, he then slowly put on a peaked cap and started pressing switches on the console in front of him._

"_This is Supreme Commander Valdez signing out, you have five minutes to run, then this adapted nuke will hit" He made a sort of crooked smile at the camera "ALLONS-Y" and slammed down on a button on the control panel as the camera shook out with the bunker around him._

_It took a second for what he'd said to sink in, then everything happened._

"_HERMES, APHRODITE, DEMETER CABINS" Travis Stoll roared "PREPARE TO MOVE", 40 demigods shifted, getting ready to run. Travis looked at Chris, and shouted over the noise of battle, "The monsters don't understand, they'll keep attacking for a while, you get the campers away, I'll buy you as much time as I can"_

"_I'm staying" Chris grunted through his teeth "This isn't only your battle"_

"_Go, for the cabin, I can hold them"_

"_Prick" Chris groaned, but Travis could see a hint of happiness in his eyes._

"_MOVEE" Travis screamed as an entire shield wall of campers retreated, leaving only him in front of a wall of monsters, for a second everything stood still, a cold wind blew through the tall grass at the foothills of Olympus, officers and leaders of armies screamed orders, shields and swords slammed together on the other side of the battle. Travis looked at the group of monsters, an group of maybe a hundred monsters, staring at one lone fighter._

_Suddenly a dracaena charged forwards hissing, it thrust its spear at him, Travis grabbed it and pulled the snake lady into his sword, as it gripped him, slowly dying, "Hey there" He hissed to the dying monster, "You've got something to die for yeah? Well I'm going to live for mine" He thrust his sword in harder._

_He turned to face an army, "The names Travis Stoll, Brother to a dying man, Brother to a traitor turned hero, Son of a god, and in love to a retreating girl, and today, my friends" he grinned at lines of monsters, and drew a second sword, swinging it around, "TODAY IS A GOOD DAY TO DIE"_

_He watched the army charge him._

* * *

Then he woke up, covered in sweat and screaming, then he realized he was on the bus, literally everyone was staring at him,

"You alright bro?" Conner asked leaning over

"Yeah, same as usual I guess"


End file.
